Tsunderella
by Xtella
Summary: "Haaahh! Aku bukan perempuan!" seru Kise malu bercampur kesal. Dia melepaskan kacamata dan tudung hoodie yang sedari tadi dia pakai untuk menutupi identitasnya. / AU / BL / MidorimaxKise, MurasakibaraxKise, AkashixKise / Mind 2 RnR?


**Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Pair(s) : Midorima/Kise (main), Murasakibara/Kise, Akashi/Kise

* * *

**~ ( ^O^ ) ~**

Suasana malam di Omotesando sungguh menajubkan. Barang-barang mewah berjajar rapi di setiap etalase toko yang ada di sana. Hiasan lampu dan ornamen yang indah menambah pesona tempat itu. Tak ayal jika tempat itu selalu ramai pengunjung walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Tampak seorang pemuda berjalan dengan riang sambil menenteng puluhan tas belanjaannya. Walaupun dia terlihat kesusahan membawanya, namun dia sangat senang karena bisa jalan-jalan sendirian tanpa ditemani _assistant_ ataupun _manager_-nya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut merasa lapar. Dia menaruh tas-tas belanjaannya di bagasi mobilnya lalu berlari ke sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. Ternyata kafe itu cukup ramai dan hanya ada satu meja yang tersisa—tepatnya di sudut kanan depan.

"Maaf, semua meja di sini sudah penuh. Meja yang yang ada di sudut itu sudah dipesan oleh orang lain," ucap seorang pelayan wanita sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Pemuda itu tampak kecewa namun akhirnya dia mengangguk pasrah dan keluar dari kafe itu. "Lapar. Lapar. Lapar. Lapar—hmmmpp!" keluhnya, namun tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang menyumpalkan roti melon ke mulutnya.

"Makanlah, kelihatannya kau sedang kelaparan."

"Eh? Terimakasih banyak! Ini kue kesukaanku. Uhmm, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Midorima."

"Kalau aku—namaku Kiseeee~"

"Aku tidak tanya," jawab Midorima datar membuat Kise langsung mendelik padanya.

'_Sombong sekali... Apakah dia tidak tahu siapa aku?'_ batin Kise sambil memandangi Midorima dengan tajam. Namun sepertinya Midorima tidak menyadarinya, entah karena memang tidak peduli atau mungkin karena Kise sedang memakai kacamata hitam.

Kise memakan kue pemberian Midorima sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya Midorima sedang menunggu seseorang karena dia hanya berdiri diam sambil menyender di mobilnya. "Ne Midorimacchi, kau sedang menunggu seseorang ya?"

"Apa pedulimu? Sudahlah, mendingan kau pulang saja sana! Gadis sepertimu tidak baik kalau sendirian di tempat seperti ini," ucap Midorima membuat Kise langsung tersedak.

"Haaahh?! Aku bukan perempuan!" seru Kise malu bercampur kesal. Dia melepaskan kacamata dan tudung _hoodie_ yang sedari tadi dia pakai untuk menutupi identitasnya. Sebagai artis yang sedang populer saat ini, sangat penting baginya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebaik mungkin. Apalagi di tengah keramaian seperti saat ini. Namun karena parkiran itu cukup sepi dan Kise sudah terlanjur kesal, maka dia nekad membuka penyamarannya.

Midorima memperhatikan Kise agak lama. "Jadi kau laki-laki?"

Kise mengangguk dengan antusias sampai-sampai rambut pirangnya jadi agak berantakan. Dia merasa lega karena sepertinya Midorima tidak salah terka lagi terhadapnya.

"Kau mau membohongiku ya? Kau itu perempuan," ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN! Lihatlah dengan benar! Lagipula aku ini artis, apakah kau tidak mengenaliku, haaa?!" seru Kise heboh.

"Memangnya kau penting sampai aku harus mengenalimu segala?" tanya Midorima acuh.

Kise benar-benar merasa tertohok. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tidak mengenalinya sedikitpun padahal dia selalu muncul di TV setiap hari? Paling tidak semua orang pasti sudah pernah mendengar namanya. Apakah Midorima terlalu culun sampai-sampai tidak tahu tentang dirinya?

"Midorimacchi~ kau tidak punya TV?" tanya Kise yang berusaha sabar padahal hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Selama ini dia mengira kalau dia sangat terkenal, namun ternyata dia tidak seterkenal yang dia bayangkan. Kise merasa lebih baik dikejar-kejar _fans_-nya keliling kota daripada tidak dikenali dan disangka perempuan seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku punya 3 TV di _apartment_-ku, tapi aku tidak sekalipun pernah melihatmu. Aku kan tidak suka aktris pirang sepertimu," ucap Midorima apa adanya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Kise hampir berlinang air mata karena ucapannya itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan PEREMPUAN! Aku juga bukan AKTRIS, tapi aku ini _model_ dan bintang iklan produk olahraga! Lihatlah dadaku rata!" Kise menunjuk dadanya yang terbalut kemeja putih.

"Dada rata bukanlah suatu jaminan kau memang seorang laki-laki," ucap Midorima lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Empat siku urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Kise. Dia menarik tangan Midorima lalu menyentuhkannya ke dadanya. "Bagaimana? Aku tidak bohong kan? Aku bukan perempuan—"

"Diam dulu!" potong Midorima. Dia menggerakkan tangannya menyusuri dada Kise. Tampaknya dia sangat serius saat melakukannya.

"Gyaaah! Jangan meraba-raba!" Kise menepis tangan Midorima lalu kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya.

Midorima tersenyum geli lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise. Dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok calon ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari toko baju pengantin. "Pulanglah, Kise. Atau kau mau aku melongok ke dalam bajumu? Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa mengidentifikasi dadamu dengan lebih jelas."

"Enak saja! Mendingan aku pulang daripada berdebat dengan orang sepertimu!" dengus Kise lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Midorima hanya tersenyum tipis melihat mobil Kise yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. "Dasar bodoh..." gumamnya pelan.

* * *

**~ ( ^O^ ) ~**

Keesokan harinya Kise terlambat datang ke kantornya. Tentu saja karena semalam dia tidur terlalu larut ditambah lagi dia terlalu kelelahan belanja banyak barang seorang diri. Jadi hari ini Kise tidak dapat ikut _meeting_ untuk membahas jadwal kegiatannya selama seminggu kedepan.

"_Manager_-_san_, aku mau minta jadwalku minggu ini," ucap Kise sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Kau dapat tawaran jadi _model_ pakaian wanita minggu ini. Jadwalnya nanti menyusul."

Kise reflek menyemburkan minumannya mendengar penuturan _manager_-nya itu. Dia terlalu kaget mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendapat tawaran semacam itu?! Memangnya stok _model_ wanita di dunia ini sudah habis?!

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Kise langsung berjalan cepat menuju ruangan _boss_-nya. Setelah sampai di sana, dia terkaget-kaget karena yang dia dapati bukan _boss_-nya, namun Midorima.

"Eh? Midorimacchi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Bekerja."

"Memangnya Mrs. Margareth kemana?"

"Mrs. Margareth sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan ayahku."

"Lalu kau sekarang jadi _boss_-ku?"

"Iya."

"Jadi kau yang memberiku tawaran jadi _model_ pakaian wanita?!"

"Kau kan memang wanita," ucap Midorima sambil menatap Kise dengan malas.

"Arrrrggghhhh! AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!" ratap Kise penuh penderitaan.

* * *

**~ T B C ~**


End file.
